


Stuck in Hell City

by doki_for_you



Category: Homestuck, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Characters from Homestuck, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Kekkai Sensen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_for_you/pseuds/doki_for_you
Summary: **REVISING!!!** I have no idea where this story is going so I'm going to first complete it before uploading it! Might delete and re-upload in the future. Sorry and thank you!New York City had been turned inside out that day. Chosen as the witness of History, Dave Strider was forced to bear the "All Seeing Eyes of God" by a menacing entity, who consequently stole the "unchosen one's" sights--Rose Lalonde. Now weighed down by the guilt and regret over his sister's blindness, Dave carries on alone within the chaotic city, hoping one day he would be able to set everything right.





	

The streets bustled with people, monsters and the unknown 9% of the population. New-Alternia-York seemed to thrive with its diversity and uniqueness. Dave Strider never thought  _ he  _ out of all people would end up in a place like this.

He jammed his headphones over his head and moved through the crowd. The beats drowned out the murmurs, the honking, the screams and everything in between. Truthfully, New-Alternia-York, aka Hell, did not exactly have the nicest reputation. Crimes and explosions were the daily norm. Seeing a living monster truck mow down a brand new BMW was the norm. Dying was the norm. Living was the norm.

Dave continued on his way, with hands stuffed in his hoodie’s pockets, clasped around a slim digital camera: his lifeline. As a freelance photographer, his ticket to eating and sleeping under a decent roof was by taking pictures. Not just any pictures though--pictures that showed that you  _ risked  _ your life in Hell and managed to come back to tell the tale. These photos were evidence of near-death experiences that would be preposterous to a normal person from, let's say, Texas. Journalists and photographers were always scarce in New-Alternia-York. Anyone could guess why.

And thus, Dave was on the subway to Deeper Hell, headed towards to his next scoop at somewhere near the border to Alternia. It took an hour before Dave stepped off at the desolate station. He took his camera and took a quick snap of the empty place. 

“This one’s for the memories.” He said to himself and saved the picture.

The teen clambered out from the underground and into the dull fog. He navigated to a specific spot and waited, camera ready. The sloped ground, which apparently had a dim glow of life, was smooth, almost frictionless. He saw the countdown somewhere in his visions: In five seconds, a great serpent will come falling from the sky. When that happens, Dave will take a picture and run. Run like hell and never look back. Run like a coward and hope for the best.

“5… 4…. 3…. 2….” He hovered his finger over the shutter button. And before he could say one, a menacing scaly creature dropped from the sky. It seemed angry, teeth glistening with froth from its snarled mouth. Its dozen eyes were glued on Dave and he cracked a smile. “Nice one.”  _ Click _ .

And soon Dave found himself retreating in a hurry. Maybe full-on sprinting was the right phrase. The monster had been enraged by something, unknown to the young photographer. All he cared about this point was his life and the camera. But when Dave felt the spittles and the tingling breath of the serpent over him, he knew his life was soon to be over. The monster had caught him.

_ Clang!  _ Dave looked up to see a young man with a former signpost stood vertically in between the beast’s mouth, preventing it from closing on Dave.

“Gosh, darn. Why do you photographers always risk your lives doing these things?” Dave’s savior asked and wrapped his arms around Dave’s torso and took off into the skies with a kick.

“Wow, you fly.” Dave commented nonchalant. “Thanks for saving me. Just wondering, what are you doing here anyways?"

“I’m gonna have to ask  _ you  _ that. You were literally standing all over that monster’s eggs, what were you thinking?”

“Eggs?”

The stranger, who seemed to be Dave's age, sighed, “Observe.” And he took a deep breath and blew out the air, consequently causing a great gust that swept away the fog. Dave saw that the ground he had been standing on was indeed one huge egg. Over there was another egg. And maybe a couple dozen, house sized eggs were half buried into the ground within a mile radius. The serpent abomination retreated back into the trees, after sending one glaring gaze at the two floating humans.

“Woah damn.” Dave snapped another picture, “Thanks for the view man.”

“Dude, don’t you care you almost died?”

“Nah. It’s how it is. John, don’t you know that even after you lived in N.A.Y.?”

“I know, but… Wait, how do you know my name?”

“It’s on your name tag, Egbert the Egg-derp. Now can we get back on solid ground?”

“I picked up a douche with his douche shades, haven’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all, this draft was in my folder for like 2 years already? It's been a while since I have done creative writing, so I hope this would help me get back into it.
> 
> One of my favorite anime is Kekkai Sensen, aka Blood Blockade Battlefront. It was like a fresh breath of air: A protagonist's source of power is something very unique and amazing--use it right and he could obtain anything he wants. Yet, as the same time, it is also the source of his unbearable guilt and overwhelming regret. Every time he looks in the mirror, he sees the very thing that caused his sister blindness. 
> 
> The characters of Homestuck are very diverse in personality and abilities, making them very easy to place into different settings. Think of Homestuck characters as play-doh and the setting of Kekkai Sensen as those play-doh shape molds. I'll mold some things with my hands, but a lot of times it's just me using pre-set molds. If you watched and read Kekkai Sensen, you will definitely notice similarities of plot and conflicts from this fanfic.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy the story, I thought of an ending already, but my problem is the middle. I do not want to have random fillers (at least, try not to). I am in college, so sometimes I may not update. For months. Haha... Sorry in advance ><;;


End file.
